


Keep The Noise Down

by Fanfan_la



Series: Drabble Me This [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfan_la/pseuds/Fanfan_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris's eyebrows rose, a sly smirk on his lips. "Let's play a game, Channie," he said calmly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep The Noise Down

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: kinda exhibitionism, kinda phone sex but not really?
> 
> Warnings: bottom!Chanyeol
> 
> Cross-posted from [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/251853).

"Ugh..." A bleached white-blonde male groaned with his face down, knees bent, and ass up as a raven-haired male trailed kissed down his sweaty back and towards his ass. "Kris... Hurry up already..."  
  
Kris grinned up at the younger male before he attached his mouth around Chanyeol's hanging member, bringing out a moan from blonde's lips. "Patience is a virtue, Channie," the raven said momentarily, before going back to what he was doing, sucking deeply and then leaving kittenish licks at the head.  
  
"Not if you're going to leave me frustrated like this- ah!" Chanyeol yelped as Kris nipped teasingly at the head, tongue swivelling at the slit and making the blonde arch his back. "Kris-! Oh my fucking-!" Chanyeol growled into the pillow, his knees threatening to give out. "Stop playing fucking games and fuck-! Oh shit!"  
  
Kris's eyebrows rose, a sly smirk on his lips. "Let's play a game, Channie," he said calmly. "But first, let's prepare you for me." He reached out blindly and grasped for a bottle of lube, coating his fingers generously before circling them around the rim of Chanyeol's eager hole. It was a nice change for the both of them, since Kris usually ended up bottoming for the younger, and only on some occasions like this did Kris top.  
  
Chanyeol huffed into the pillow, shifting his hips to press the finger into him. "Oh hurry up!"  
  
Kris chuckled before obeying, pushing his index finger in with a slight resistance. Chanyeol keened, hips thrusting back to speed up the process because he just really wanted Kris' cock at that very moment, but the raven was the type to be cautious with preparation. Another finger was pressed in with Chanyeol moving constantly, until four fingers were inside, skimming against Chanyeol's prostate that had him gripping the pillow case with a whine.  
  
"Kris-!" Chanyeol pleaded, using the raven's name for leverage. The raven could never really resist for long once Chanyeol started moaning his name.   
  
"Alright alright," Kris said, slicking up his hard member with the remaining lube. "You're never this eager, Channie," he said, lining the head with Chanyeol's stretched rim.  
  
"I just feel really horny today, you know?" Chanyeol replied, bracing himself as Kris' thick erection slid in with gentle ease. He panted little breathy moans as the stretch of the slid in brought him a tingling of pleasure. The feeling of Kris' veiny cock pressing against his clenching walls was nearly enough to make him come, only Kris had yet to move. "Please, Kris. Move... Ah..."  
  
Kris slowly pulled his hips back to pull out until only the head was in, before pushing back in, letting Chanyeol experience the feeling of his walls rubbing against Kris' hard erection. The blonde made gasping noises of pleasure as Kris began his paced thrusting, balls slapping against his ass, and the erotic feeling of the raven's cock entering and leaving his shaking body.  
  
Just then, Kris reached over to the bedside table, grabbing something as he continued to fuck Chanyeol, rocking his hips into the moaning blonde.  
  
"What- what are you doing?" Chanyeol gasped out as Kris swiftly flipped the younger over, so that the blonde was now lying on his back. Kris quickly slid back into Chanyeol and moved his hips, the blonde's phone in hand. "Are you going to record me?" Chanyeol questioned, licking his lips.  
  
"Even better," Kris said, mouth quirking into a smirk. He pressed a few buttons before a dialling tone started to play. "Say hi to Baekhyun for me, Channie."  
  
Chanyeol's eyes widened, head shaking in rejection and hands reaching for the phone, only for Kris to pull it out of reach. "What? No, I can't! You're- ah- I can't do that while you're having sex with me!" He tried to get up and pull Kris out, but the raven pushed the blonde back down gently with one hand.  
  
"Play with me, Channie," Kris whispered into the blonde's ear. "You know you'll like it," he giggled, locking the phone and placing it on the bedside table so that the call and speaker was on so that Chanyeol would have to reach over to unlock the phone if he wanted to end the call. "At least, your exhibitionist side will."  
  
The call continued to ring before it picked up, Baekhyun's clear voice coming through. "Chanyeol? Finally! I've been trying to call you for ages."  
  
Chanyeol panted, trying to clear his throat to speak without shaking. "H-hey, Baek. What did you want?" He held back a loud cry trying to escape from his throat with tears in his eyes as Kris angled his hips to press directly into his prostrate.  
  
"Oh, I just needed to ask you're opinion on the best gift to give to Minseokie. It's his birthday soon, you know?" Baekhyun babbled, apparently oblivious to the sounds of his best friend being fucked in the bedspread by his raven-haired boyfriend.  
  
"His birthday's w-when again?" Chanyeol asked, feeling Kris grab his waist to haul him into his lap, making the older sink even deeper into Chanyeol's body. "Oh god-"  
  
"Are you okay, Chan?" Baekhyun asked, mostly having heard the last, breathy phrase.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry, I was doing some push-ups and I twist my arm the wrong way," Chanyeol lied. He didn't know if you could do that with push-ups, but it was hard to think of a better excuse when Kris was rocking his erection deep into his clenching hole and doing everything to bring out a moan from his mouth. Chanyeol grabbed a pillow from behind of him and sank his teeth into it when Kris rolled his hips up slowly, dragging out the feeling of the member pressed against the rippled walls of Chanyeol's hole.  
  
"Oh. Well, his birthday's next week. And on that note, I'm not surprised you injured yourself; it's you, after all, being unique and such. Well, unique is one way of putting it," Baekhyun responded sarcastically. Chanyeol lifted his face from the pillow, wanting to retort, but was cut off by Kris thrusting against his prostrate again, and the latter also snorting in laughter at Baekhyun's words.  
  
"Is Kris there with you?" Baekhyun asked, coughing to clear his throat. "Hi Kris, if you're there!"  
  
"Y-yeah. He's helping me with the sit-ups now," Chanyeol said, chucking away the useless saliva-wet pillow and swivelling his hips in revenge, only for it to backfire on him and make him stifle a groan. "He's not doing a great job- ah!" He yelled, unable to mask the shout as Kris gave a swift, hard thrust up into Chanyeol's bouncing body with the latter's teasing words.  
  
"Are you alright, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asked in concern. "That sounded like that hurt."  
  
More like hurt with pleasure.   
  
"F-fine, fine. Kris just whacked me really hard when I said he wasn't doing well," Chanyeol struggled to get out. "Bastard."   
  
Kris just smirked.  
  
"Oh, okay," Baekhyun said doubtfully. "So, anyway. Suggestions?"  
  
"Um, sex," Chanyeol blurted out loud, pinching Kris' sides when raven nipped at his sweaty, sensitive neck. He then returned the favour by clenching around the raven's erection tightly, making the older press his open lips in the crook of Chanyeol's neck to muffle the moan.  
  
"Bro, that's nothing special," Baekhyun said plainly, making Chanyeol imagine the other rolling his eyes. "Anything else? Apart from sex?"  
  
"A special dinner at a five star restaurant with a trip to that Ferris wheel near the riverbank and then that weird daddy-kink sex you two seem to enjoy?" Chanyeol got out, surprisingly without a single break or stutter in between.  
  
Baekhyun didn't speak for a while, before humming. "That's a good idea actually. I can include my proposal at dinner too."  
  
Chanyeol choked on his breath as Kris' hips jerked up, accidentally hitting his prostate again.  
  
"Proposal?!" Kris and Chanyeol both yelled, one in surprise and the other in an added mixture of pleasurable shock.  
  
"Stop trying to kill my eardrums!" Baekhyun said, probably wincing at the volume. "And yeah, you heard correctly; I want to propose to Minseok-hyung. I figured his birthday is a good day to pop the question."  
  
Chanyeol felt very happy for his best friend, despite being fucked very nicely by his boyfriend and therefore on the high of lust and pleasure. "T-that's great, Baek! I'm really happy for you! I have no doubt that Min-hyung will say yes."  
  
"Neither do I. It's more of, will he say yes with tears of happiness in his eyes, or try to hit me for leading him in circles for the past few weeks." Baekhyun's laugh echoed on the phone. "But Chan, thanks for the straight-forward idea. I tried to ask Jongdae, but you know he is about romanticism." Chanyeol could imagine Baekhyun on the other side, pouting at Jongdae's inability for romance. "Anyway, you get back to your exhibition-kink sex. And please, for the love of gay sexual intercourse, do not include me in your weird-ass kinks again. Pfft, and you call my kinks weird. Annyeong!" Baekhyun hung up before Chanyeol could protest, leaving the latter feeling really embarrassed and Kris giggling his butt off.  
  
"This is your fault!" Chanyeol sent an accusing glare, only for it to be smothered by the raven's light kisses as his hips finally began to speed up. "Don't think that this will make me forgive- aah!" The younger cried out, feeling Kris' fingers digging into his sides as the older continued to thrust deeply.  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't find it sexually arousing though," Kris murmured, taking Chanyeol's erection trapped in between them, in his hand. "You got harder as Baekhyun continued to talk while you had to hold in your moans."  
  
"Mhm!" Chanyeol mumbled, not bothering to deny it and rocking his hips downwards in tangent with Kris, feeling the latter begin to erratically jerk his thrusts, indicating the impending end of their coupling. "Kris- I'm gonna come-!"  
  
"Just a few more seconds-" Kris grunted, holding Chanyeol's dick to stop him from releasing, and pushing the latter onto his back, and started thrusting heavily.  
  
Chanyeol moaned at the ceiling as Kris' hips started slamming in wildly, making his cut-off release build up in his lower stomach. "Kris, please-!"  
  
Kris only grunted and sent one last bruising thrust into Chanyeol, letting his hand free from the blonde's erection as the younger sent one last, silent scream towards the ceiling.  
  
Chanyeol felt his eyes close as white flashed across his eyelids. His breath stuttered as he tried to inhale deeply, the force of his orgasm making him breathless. He moaned as the last bit of Kris' release filled him, slumping into the bed and letting his limbs relax.  
  
Kris fell on top of the younger, long arms splayed all over Chanyeol as the younger tried to push the elder off his body in vain.  
  
"Get off me!" Chanyeol whined weakly, poking at Kris' heavy body when pushing didn't work. Instead, the older nuzzled his face into Chanyeol's hair and rolled the both of them over so that Chanyeol was lying on top. "Kris..."  
  
"Better?" Kris teased, biting at Chanyeol's ear gently.  
  
"Mm," Chanyeol hummed, relaxing into the warmth as Kris' arms wrapped around his waist. He lazily reached out and threaded his hand through Kris' black hair, tangling his fingers within the mess. "We are not doing this again, though."   
  
Kris pouted. "Not even to Jongdae? You know, he nearly tore Ace's leg off last week, and I still haven't got back at him for that-"  
  
"No."  
  
"How about Luhan? Maybe that will convince him to stop fucking Sehun when we're visiting, because while it's hot, it's also like catching my older brother. Well, actually, Luhan and Sehun are kind of like our brothers so-"  
  
"Still no."  
  
(They ended up doing it again, once when Chanyeol was completely smashed and begging under Kris - much to Jongdae's dismay - and once when Kris was, quite frankly, terrible at masking his moans as Chanyeol grinned all the while rolling his hips into the elder, whilst on a Skype call to the Hunhan couple. Unfortunately, they got an earful at their next meet-up from Jongdae and Sehun while Luhan wrote something down in his notebook with a sly grin on his face.)


End file.
